


Where is she?

by MelindaCoulson4



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Coulson is broken, Daisy takes care of him, Everyone loves Melinda may, F/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaCoulson4/pseuds/MelindaCoulson4
Summary: Fic tag post 4x12. Daisy tries to find Coulson. He's not in a good mindset right now. “What if they’re hurting her? What if she’s dead?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this story let's just pretend that SHIELD hasn't raided Radcliffe's place by now.
> 
>  
> 
> In Daisy's pov

She’s been searching everywhere for him. His room, the common area, the basement, the lab, the kitchen, the gym, yet she still couldn’t find him. Going into the basement was creepy enough, but seeing the LMD May was jarring. The image made her pause. May laying, unmoving on the gurney. She looked….dead. Daisy shook her head. No, not May. It was just an LMD. It was so difficult staring at that thing and remembering that it wasn’t real. May wasn’t here. They didn’t know where she was. 

Daisy was pleased to find out that Coulson hadn’t been down there, in the basement. That was the second to last place that she thought to look for him. She couldn’t get the memory out of her head. One of Coulson standing in the basement and just silently watching the LMD. That’s what he had been doing a couple of hours ago, which was the last time that she saw him.

Daisy walks down the hallway, finally stopping at her destination. A door. She reaches for the handle, knowing on some level that it would be unlocked, and pushes it open. 

There she sees him, standing in the corner of the room, leaning against the wall. His gaze unfocused. His mind going a mile a minute, lost in thought.

She scans the room. The bed is made. Surprisingly, there are clothes thrown on the comforter. A couple of shirts and some pants that are certainly wrinkled by now. A water bottle and some mugs sitting on the nightstand. A hairbrush, some make up, bottles of lotion, and other containers littering the surface of the dresser. 

It made Daisy want to smile. It reminded her of the one flaw that she had learned about May after they started training together. May was kind of a slob. It was surprising, seeing as every other aspect of May’s life was so precise. May’s room was the one place that always fascinated  Daisy. She always jumped at the chance to peak in here.

Except now. Now, it felt wrong. This room had all of the signs of a life lived. This life that’s been infiltrated by an impostor. These are all of May’s things, but she wasn’t the last person to touch them. Her space had been intruded upon by an imitation. 

“Daisy?”

Her attention snaps over to Coulson. She focuses on him and what she sees truly worries her. He stares at her in confusion, like he couldn’t figure out how or when she got in here. 

She slowly walks over to him, pulling out the manila folder that she had been carrying under her arm. “Hey,” she greets him softly. “The team raided Radcliffe’s. She wasn’t there. It looks like they packed up and left a while ago.” She hands him the stack of photos that the SHIELD team had taken at Radcliffe’s.  

He begins slowly shuffling through the stack, intently studying the scenes. When he comes to the photo of the closet, she points at it. “This closet. They found some hair. Simmons is testing it now. It was dark, so they don’t think it came from AIDA. There wasn’t any other trace of her." 

Daisy watches helplessly as he stares at the picture of the closet in silence.  
The closet is small. She can spot pieces of tube and wiring scattered on the floor. If May had been in that closet, what the hell had they done to her? She can’t imagine what it would take to keep May in a closet that size. They would’ve had to drug her or knock her out. Well, they definitely had to have been drugging her. If they had been keeping her there for a while it was a sure bet that she was drugged. That’s the thing though. The big question on everyone’s mind: how long have they had her? 

She’s broken out of her reverie when she sees a tear drop onto the ink of the photo. It didn’t come from her. Sure, she wanted to cry, but she was feeling more anger than sadness right about now. It was Coulson’s tear. 

She turns her attention to his face. What she sees is a man in tremendous pain. His eyes are watery, barely holding back the stream of tears threatening to fall. She’s never seen him look like this. He is heartbroken. It just finally confirms how much May really means to him.

"I’m so….sorry,” she tells him tentatively. 

“Don’t,” he says, voice breaking. “Please, don’t feel sorry for me.” His head hangs in defeat, not meeting her eyes. 

“Okay,” she whispers, like a child scolded.

They stand in silence for at least 10 minutes. She silently watches him continue to fight the tears in his eyes. Other than his rapid blinking, he leans against the wall like a statue. The picture of the closet gripped tightly in his right hand, resting at his side.

He’s in so much pain. She hopes her presence gives him a little bit of strength, but she doesn’t know. Maybe he wants her to leave him alone. Did he want to breakdown and cry? Was he holding it all in until she left? 

She makes the decision to leave. If he wants her to stay, he’ll ask. She takes one step towards the door when his voice freezes her in place.

“I kissed her,” he confesses. 

Daisy opens her mouth, but doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t want to hear how sorry she is, but that’s the only thing that she can even think to say. 

“We kissed in the Labyrinth before Sam brought the darkhold out. It was everything I wanted,” he explains further. “How could I not know?” he asks, while shaking his head back and forth. 

“You couldn’t have. Simmons and Fitz said she was an exact copy. She had duplicates of May’s emotions, feelings, thoughts." 

"But I should’ve known. She’s-” he cuts himself off, breath coming out in rapid puffs. His fist darts out and punches the wall. “We don’t even know where she is!" 

She’s barely able to stop herself from jumping in surprise at his sudden movement. She’s never seen him so angry before. He wasn’t like this when Rosalind died nor when Ward betrayed the team. 

"I know how much she means to you.” She pauses, trying to speak calmly, hoping that would help him relax a little. “I love her too." 

The fight immediately deflates out of him. He exhales slowly as his shoulders hunch over. The tense posture that he was exhibiting now gone. He looks up at her with watery eyes. "I keep picturing her screaming in pain. I know it was an LMD, but just seeing her on the ground like that. What if they’re hurting her?”

He’s referring to when she threw LMD May into the bookcase in the Labyrinth earlier. Her bones had cracked. Or no, not bones. Whatever she had in place of bones had snapped. The LMD had screamed out in pain and rolled around on the floor clutching her leg. It was hard to watch.

She knows that he would give anything to be with May right now. “We’ll find her,” she reassures him.

“What if she’s dead?” He asks, hesitantly. 

That question makes her want to throw up. She can’t answer because she doesn’t know. The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. It’s unimaginable. She can’t even picture a life without May in it. 

She immediately steps over to where he’s standing and hugs him. His body tenses up at first, then his head falls to her shoulder. His arms reluctantly wrap around her, but she knows that he needs this. He needs to get this out. That’s when she feels the wetness soaking into the fabric of her shirt. He’s crying, but silently. 

They’ll find May and she’ll be alive. Because if they don’t, she doesn’t think Coulson will make it through. Her death would completely break him. 

//end//

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me sad. I love them. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
